Deserve
by WonderPickle
Summary: Keith thinks Lance deserves better than being her second choice. Klance one-shot. SEASON SIX SPOILERS.


**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX. DO NOT READ REST OF AUTHOR'S NOTE OR STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.**

 **so after watching season six in one sitting this morning, i scrolled through tumblr for a while. I saw a post about Allura running to Lance after...y'know. and I agree that Lance deserves better. *cough* he deserves Keith *cough* and I couldn't resist. so I wrote my third Voltron fic.**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lance, that joke was...actually somewhat humorous."

Lance bent his arms behind his head. "See, Keith? I _am_ funny."

Keith didn't look up.

Allura sprung off the couch. "I have to go tell Coran. He hasn't stopped discussing schematics for the castle with Pidge's father since we landed on Earth. He could use a laugh," she said. "I'll be back in a tick." She bounced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

When she left, Keith shifted. Lance looked over at him. He had a deeper scowl than usual. But he stared down at the knife he was fiddling with in his lap.

Lance raised an eyebrow. " _What_?"

"I didn't say anything."

Lance leaned back. "You look more grumpy than normal."

Keith didn't waste the energy rolling his eyes.

Lance scratched the back of his head. He watched Keith, watched his hunched shoulders and deep frown. His playfulness started to melt. He softened his voice.

"Hey...Keith? Is something up?"

One of Keith's eyes peeked upwards. "No. I'm fine, Lance."

Lance held out his bare palms defensively. He puckered his lips. " _Okay_ …"

Keith sighed. He ran his thumb over the blade of his weapon, tracing both edges. He held in another sigh. Lance threw both arms behind him, elbows on the edge of the couch, wrists dangling at his sides. He glanced around. "So…"

Keith licked his lips. "You and Allura seem closer than you did when I left," he commented.

Lance beamed, cheeks flushing.

Keith's heart ached.

"You think so? Cause I do, too," Lance said. "Y'know, ever since Lotor turned out to be evil…"

"He was always evil, Lance."

"Yeah I _know_." He brushed away the subject with a wave of his hand. "But since then...I dunno. Things have been...different. Maybe she's finally starting to see that I could be the right guy for her."

Keith raised his head, glimpsed the hesitant smile on Lance's face, then lowered it. "I see your feelings haven't changed."

"But I think Allura's have."

Keith shifted again. He swallowed hard. His eyes flickered to various objects throughout the room. Anything that didn't have Lance's gorgeous brown eyes. "I don't think you should get your hopes up."

Lance's face immediately fell and Keith winced. "What? Why not? Did you even _hear_ me?"

"I heard you," Keith confirmed. Lanced tried to speak but faltered when Keith continued. "I heard you say that Allura didn't really...notice you until Lotor was exposed."

"So?"

Keith wanted to stop. The look on Lance's face kept him talking. But it didn't prevent him from staring at his feet. " _So_...I think Allura might not be acknowledging you like this for the right reasons. Allura is a good person. I mean...she's great. But...you heard what Lotor said to her in the quintessence field, Lance. She had, or maybe _has_ , feelings for him."

"That's ridiculous!" Lance sprang up on his feet, fuming. "I'm not Allura's... _rebound_."

"I didn't say you were. ...Exactly." Keith immediately knew he wasn't saying anything right. "I just meant if she even has those feelings for you."

Lance widened his eyes. " _If_?"

Keith bit his lip and exhaled sharply. "Nevermind. I'm sorry I said anything."

"No, I don't think you've said enough."

Keith stood. He and Lance suddenly weren't so far apart anymore. The room seemed a lot smaller.

"Lance-" Keith tried to move past him, but Lance stepped in front.

"Tell me what makes you such an expert, Keith, huh?" Lance snapped. "You've been back for five minutes and suddenly you know all about Allura's feelings?"

Keith didn't want to raise his voice but he couldn't stop it. " _Lance_ -"

"Is that what you learned while you weren't around here, Keith?"

"I was just trying to _help_ ," Keith bit back. "But forget it."

"I'm not _gonna_ forget it! I wanna know why you said that."

Lance had leaned in even closer when Keith tried stepping forward again. His face reddened, fists clenched at his sides. But Keith, for once, wasn't ready to fight. He let Lance tower over him despite being taller. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"Why did you say that, Keith?"

Again, Keith found his feet incredibly interesting to look at. But he forced his gaze to Lance. "I was just telling you what I saw."

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why do you even care anyway? You've never even shown any interest in Allura! You're not...jealous, are you?"

"No. I don't like _Allura_." Keith inadvertently hung on her name too long and voiced emphasis where it already lurked in his eyes. He felt his cheeks warming and he looked down, away from Lance's intense stare.

"So _what's_ the big deal?"

"You just...deserve to be with someone that _wants_ to be with you, Lance. That...wants you as their first choice." Keith's face burned.

Lance's posture loosened in Keith's peripheral vision. "Oh."

"I was just telling you so you wouldn't get hurt."

His shoulders slumped. "So...this wasn't some jealous scheme? Or something you said because you're a jerk?"

"Not exactly." With the expression in his eyes, Lance stole Keith's heart right from his chest and squeezed.

"Oh," Lance said. "Well then...thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Keith half-grinned. "...I guess."

Lance defeatedly slumped back onto the couch with a huff. "But if Allura's not that person...who is it? The one that wants to be with me."

Keith slowly lowered next to him. "Someone that puts you first."

He threw his head back. "How am I supposed to know who that is?"

"You'll find him." Keith coughed. " _Her_."

"What if I don't?"

"You just need to have patience, Lance."

Lance groaned. "I don't have the patience for patience! I just…" his expression grew serious. His tone hardened. "I just want to be happy."

Keith almost smiled. "That person could be right in front of you. You just don't know it yet."

Lance looked up. His pout was adorable. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
